Grey Matter Mob
The Gray Matter Mob was formed by ten wild meerkat, three were pups, most likely Loran's. Christ was seen acting as the dominant male but he often roved with the other males. Nani was discovered as the dominant female. Then a singal Cobra rover named Steve joined the group. Change came when Vandeta overthrew Nani and became the dominant female. However her reign was short when she was killed by the Upgrade. Maria rose too power after her. She was soon joined by Jeramy a signal Upgrade rover. Dominant Pair When the ground was founded the dominant pair was unknown. Then Christ was discovered to be the dominant male, though Christ was thought to be a natal dominant male since he did a lot of roving. Nani was discovered to be the dominant female. Then Steve, a Cobra rover, joined the group and took over as dominant male. Nani was overthrown by Vandeta and evicted. She held her status for six months then was killed in a group encounter. Maria and her bother Perry took dominance but Perry stopped after a month. Then Jeremy joined the group and became the dominant male. Current Members The Grey Matter have 16 members as of December 2010. Maria (VGMF009) Dominant Female Jeremy ( VUPM004) Dominant Male Perry (VGMM010) Faith (VGMF014) Hilary (VGMF017) Camilla (VGMF018) Darlene (VGMF021) Comso (VGMM022) Wanda (VGMF023) A.J. (VGMM024) Slade (VGMM025) Skulker(VGMM027) VGMP028 VGMP029 VGMP030 VGMP031 All Known Members Christ (VGMM001) Nani (VGMF002) Eddy (VGMM003) Jose (VGMM004) Vandeta (VGMF005) Loran (VGMF006) Kirt (VGMM007) Jolina (VGMF008) Maria (VGMF009) Perry (VGMM010) Andrea (VGMF011) Hadden (VGMM012) Patrick (VGMM013) Steve (VCAM003) Faith (VGMF014) Earvin (VGMM015) Kimball (VGMM016) Hilary (VGMF017) Camilla (VGMF018) Lennox (VGMM019) Odell (VGMM020) Darlene (VGMF021) Comso (VGMM022) Wanda (VGMF023) A.J. (VGMM024) Slade (VGMM025) VGMP026 Skulker (VGMM027) VGMP028 VGMP029 VGMP030 VGMP031 Jeremy (VUPM004) Rivals The Gray Matter's main rivals are the Earthstorm. Their other rivals are the Upgrade Mob and Nani's new group. History April 2009: '''Wild meerkats Nani, Vandeta and Loran, Christ, Jose, Eddy and Kirt and Jolina, Maria and Perry were First Seen and followed. Eddy was collared. '''May 2009: '''Vandeta was pregnant. Christ was discovered to be the dominant male. '''June 2009: Vandeta gave birth but lost her litter. Nani was discovered to be the dominant female. July 2009: '''Nani was pregnant. She evcited Vandeta. Christ went roving. '''August 2009: '''Two encounter with Eartstorms. Nani gave birth but lost the litter to Vandeta who was pregnant. '''September 2009: '''One encounter with Earthstorms. Vandeta gave birt to Andrea, Hadden and Patrick. '''October 2009: '''Two encounters with Earthstorms. Christ and Jose went roving. '''November 2009: '''Steve joined the group and became the dominant male. '''December 2009: Nani was pregnant. She evcited Vandeta and Loran. January 2010: '''Nani gave birth to Faith, Earvin, Kimball and Hilary. Vandeta and Loran rejoined the group. '''February 2010: '''Christ, Jose and Kirt went roving twice each. Dexter appeared twice. '''March 2010: '''Loran was pregnant. Christ and Kirt still roving and were absent. '''April 2010: Loran gave birth to Camilla, Lennox, Odell and Darlene. Christ and Kirt rejoined the group. May 2010: '''Nani was pregnant. She evicted Vandeta, Loran and Maria. Jose and Perry went roving. '''June 2010: '''Nani gave birth to Comso , Wanda and VGMM024. Vandeta rejoined the group and over threw Nani and became the dominant female. One encounter with Earthstorms. '''July 2010: '''Chuck and Pierre appeared. Vandeta evicted Nani, Loran and Jolina. '''August 2010: '''Two encounters with Earthstorm. Vandeta was pregnant. She evicted Maria and Andrea. Christ, Jose, Eddy, Kirt, Hadden and Patrick left the group. '''September 2010: '''One encounter with Upgrade. Vandeta gave birth to Slade, VGMP026 and Skulker. Maria rejoined the group. The other females were absent. '''October 2010: Nani, Loran, Jolina and Andrea joined Dexter, Chester and Mike and left the group. November 2010: VGMP026 was killed by the new group. Pierre, Chuck and Justin appeared. December 2010: Two encounters with Upgrade. Vandeta was killed. Maria took over as dominant female. Steve went roving. January 2011: '''Jeremy joined the group and took over as dominant male. '''March 2011: Perry went roving once. April 2011: One encounter with Earthstorm. May 2011: Earvin, Kimball, Lennox and Odell went roving. June 2011: Three encounters with Upgrade July 2011: Earvin, Kimball, Lennox and Odell left the group and joined a wild mob(It's possible that they joined the Cape Mob or another wild mob.) August 2011: Maria is pregant. Spetember 2011: Maria gave birth to four pups. October 2011: Odell and Kimball went roving at other groups. The group encountered Earthstorm three times. November 2011: The group chased a jackal off. VGMM024 and Cosmo started to rove. December 2011: The group spilted but reunited. January 2012: The group encountered the Upgrade 3 times. Febuary 2012: VGMM024 was predated by a goshawk. Wanda was seen mating with Brainy, an Whiskey male from the Rookie. March 2012: Coming soon Category:Meerkat Mobs